Who Wants Chowder?
by rxyalty
Summary: Soul, Blackstar, Kid and Hiro have a friendly little contest. What could possibly go wrong?


**This has been in my to-do for MONTHS! But I finally did it! I suggest watching the original from Family Guy if you haven't seen it. And yes, I'm sorry if the charecters arn't suited correctly. :3  
>But come on. Soul HAD to be Peter! XD<strong>

Over at Soul and Maka's, Soul, Kid, Blackstar and Hiro were about to start.

Soul was in an armchair and the other three were on the sofa.

"Alright you guys, I've got about 8 crates of ipecac from Blair." No one questioned it.

"Now, who ever goes the longest without puking gets the last peice of pie in the fridge." The four drank until the bottles were empty.

"Okay here we go." There was a short silence as they waited for the first to lose.

"How's everybody doing?" Soul asked, smirking.

"Good, good so far." Blackstar said, just as confidently.

"Alright, alright." Soul said, lying back in his seat.

"Nothing yet." Kid replied, assuming he could count on his reaper abilitys to hold on.

"Cool cool." the scythe licked his lips.

"Y'know, I don't know if you guys have had any of that pie yet. But that is..." He patted his flat stomach.

"That is some tastey stuff...Yea that's from when Maka was-"

Suddenly the scythe doubled over and vomited violently with a loud retch before panting in his dazed state and clutching the arms of the chair.

Kid grinned. "One down! I know somebody who won't be having any-" The reaper stopped nudging Hiro and doubled over himself, following his friend and vomiting over the floor.

Hiro grimiced, moving his hands to his bubbling stomach.

"I'm starting to feel funny." He said uneasily.

Blackstar chuckled, sitting up.

"Well I feel fine. I guess that means-" The assasain never finished his sentence before throwing up.

The blonde grinned before jumping to his feet. "YES! That means I win! I get to eat-" Hiro followed persuit, creating his own semi-brown puddle.

Kid, now the most vunrable due to the backfire of his reaper-ness, added to his own. Digging his nails into the sofa.

"Oh god! Why didn't anybody...why didn't anyone tell me-BLLLUUUUHHHH!" As you can guess, the whole room reaked.

To the dismay of the moaning teens.

Soul slipped off the chair, landing in the puddle before shuffling a few feet on his knees and clutching his stomach.

"OH MY GOD, my insides are on fir-BLLLUUUHHH!" He threw up as he pressed his palms against the ground.

The reaper, now resting his unstable body on the arm of the couch, sat up weakly.

"No please...no more...no more-" The poor fourteen year old never finished.

Hiro, now a quivering structure on the floor, whimpered.

"Soul, if I live through this I am gonna-HHHHUUURRRR!" He collapsed in a wreck.

Blackstar was no better, bent over the other arm and trying to keep strong.

I mean what kind of God would he be if he couldn't keep back his lunch?

But even HE knew when he need help. He kneeled up.

"Quick, call 911..." He gagged. "Fuck it, call Stein! Tell him to cut out my stoma-BLLLUUUUHHHH!" He threw up again.

Soul was on his feet stumbling backwards in his weak state.

"MAKA! MAKA, MAKA! GET IN HE-" His projectile vomit sent him falling back until he fell against the wall with a thump.

Blackstar caught his breath slowly.

"Okay...Okay. I think it's all gone." He said as he kneeled up, taking it slow. "I think it's-" He dug his nails into the arm of the chair and regurgitated. AGAIN.

Now Kid was much like Hiro, but he was rocking gently. His hands over his eyes.

"I don't wanna, I don't wanna-BLLLLUUUUHHHH!" His whimpers stretched into loud retching.

Soul slowly climbed to his feet, and Black turned over in his seat so he was leaning against the arm.

"Soul...Soul, buddy I need you to grab my hair-" Soul took the soggy bangs from out of his eyes, but the assasain vomited again.

Seeing this Soul did the same on his bestfriend's head and this caused Blackstar to repeat it.

Soul fell to the ground, curling up and gasping.

Hiro wailed on the ground, curled up himself.

Blackstar wiped the albino's vomit from his eyes as he breathed heavily, gagging at the stentch.

And Kid lead on the sofa, his weeping form twitching.

Suddenly, Maka, who had been cooking with Blair, came in with a bright smile. Oblivious.

"Who wants chowder?" She asked cheerfully, the cat on her shoulder.

The four never stood a chance.

**Okay, this was the best thing I've ever done! If you want me to do anymore Soul Eater/Family Guy moments let me know and I'll see what I can do! Just so you know, I will start it as soon as!**

**Remember to review people!**

**Mask-chan**


End file.
